1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the integration of low-K SiOF as an inter-layer dielectric (ILD) for a damascene structure. In particular, the present invention relates to integrating fluorosilicate glass (FSG) or SiOF as an inter-layer dielectric for a damascene structure, to thereby obtain the benefit of a low dielectric constant (low-k) to improve device performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorinated SiO.sub.2, typically provided by way of plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) or by way of high density plasma (HDP), can be used to lower the dielectric constant of Sio.sub.2 from, for example, 4.0 to 3.5-3.8. The lowering of the dielectric constant is advantageous for a number of reasons, including the reduction of the capacitance of a semiconductor device, which results in an improved performance of the semiconductor device.
However, fluorine in SiO.sub.2 will react with physical vapor deposition (PVD) barrier metals, such as Ti, TiN, Ta, TaN, etc., which are subsequently deposited on the surface of the fluorinated SiO.sub.2. This reaction between fluorine and the barrier metals will cause delamination on flat SiOF surfaces, as well as inside via holes. Both of these occurrences are disadvantageous.